


Chapter 0: Asra and Muriel Past Tale

by Starry_eyes_stories



Series: Arcana Fairytale AU [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Friends to Enemies, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Male Pronouns for Asra (The Arcana), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The boys are fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_eyes_stories/pseuds/Starry_eyes_stories
Summary: Prolouge chapter one of the arcana fairytale AU: Asra pays a visit to his best friend, Muriel. Fighting ensues
Series: Arcana Fairytale AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046431
Comments: 2





	Chapter 0: Asra and Muriel Past Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my fairytale AU story. In this universe the cast are the children of fairytales (and other genres) characters, and most of them have a destiny they need to fulfill. Asra is the adopted child of Hecate and Muriel is the son of the Beauty and the Beast. For more information please check out my instagram @starry_eyes_drawings
> 
> Also huge thanks to my beta readers I shall give both of you kisses <3

"I don't get it." Asra spoke, "You have a happily ever after, Muriel. You have a planned ending yet you run away from it! Why?" 

The two were in the forest that covered most of the surrounding area of Muriel's castle. He often took refuge here in a treehouse he had constructed with his father so he'd have somewhere to play with other noble children who'd come and visit their castle. But; recently, it's just been used as the setting of Muriel and Asra's fights. 

It was also here seventeen years ago that Muriel met Asra, who had fallen through the trees when he was just a little boy, still figuring out how to use the enchanted wings his mother had bestowed upon him. They had become the best of friends so quickly, mostly because Asra was so bubbly and friendly back then and Muriel was desperate for a friend outside of the children of other fairytale Royals. Asra had even helped decorate the little hiding spot, providing little trinkets from his travels whenever he stopped here. 

It's silly looking back at all the fun times they had together here. It makes them wonder what had caused both of them to change so much. 

"I don't..." want a happy ending? It was a lie. He did want that ending, he wanted to be happy for the rest of his life. There wasn't a real reason for him to keep running away, but something kept pulling him back to his hiding spot. 

"You don't want to force your beauty into loving you?" That was it, "Muriel, your whole story is based upon your beauty loving you for you! They'll love you not because it's their destiny, but because they love who you are. Plus, you're a romance tale. You can't force love, even with your planned destinies." 

"I know that! But... it still doesn't feel right. When they come to me and our story is set into motion... Asra, we'll barely know each other before our happily ever after comes. What if they decide after they get to know me more... t-that they don't love me?" He was on the verge of tears, "I don't know what I'd do if that happens. We'd be stuck in a loveless ending, their story might end forever just because they hate me so much!" 

Asra hates when he gets like this, he almost becomes annoyed. How selfish and privileged is it when you don't accept your planned destiny? He doesn't have one. Yet here Muriel was crying over the fact he had a true love destined to be his soulmate. 

"That's not going to happen though," Asra begins to speak, "your destinies are written to be perfect. No matter what, they'll love you unconditionally." 

"And what if they don't?" Muriel asked. 

"Muriel you're acting like an Antagonist right now. It's your destiny to be in love!"

"How do you know so much about destiny if you don't even have one written for you?" As soon as the harsh, spat-out words left Muriel's mouth he regretted it. He knows that Asra hates it when his destiny is mentioned. 

It was so mean of Muriel to say such a thing, he knew it, but in his defense, it wasn't his fault. It's the Beast's temper, their selfishness, he told himself. He wasn't mean and cold, it was just his story. 

But Asra wouldn't believe that. 

"You're right. It was foolish to think that you, the main character, would ever care about Spilled Ink like myself. I'll just see myself out of this page." He walked to the door of Muriel's treehouse, opening it without another word and stepping out. He let his wings unfurl and took off as quickly as he could. 

Perfect, Muriel thought, just another person in my story who will hate me. 

•♤• 

He didn't like it when Muriel and him fought.  
  
Honestly, it made him feel like a villain whenever they did. Muriel was always so kind and soft-spoken. If anyone got into a quarrel with him they were usually in the wrong. But; recently, with the Beast's curse creeping onto him Muriel hasn't been the same. He's more temperamental, harsh, and raises his voice too easily. Back then, he'd think too much before saying anything, knowing that as a royal his words have power. But now he just spits out what he thinks even if he knows it'll be rude.  
  
As it's been explained to Asra by Muriel's father, the Beast's curse changes them. But Asra doesn't understand how much it could change him, especially if he's supposed to be so soft and nice to his beauty. Why does he have to be mean to everyone else?  
  
As he flew away from the treehouse, Asra was crying. He hated it when people treated him as nothing just because his destiny is up in the clouds. Just because he is considered spilled ink. Just because his adopted mother, Hecate, didn't care about him. 

Hecate always took pity on him, it was the exact reason she adopted him. As a goddess, she is not involved with the affairs in the realms of tales. She belonged to her realm among the gods, but for some reason when Asra was just a kid living on the streets of the fairytale realm, she came to him and offered him a spot on Mount Olympus as her adopted child. With no other place to go Asra was taken in by her and learned magic under her wing.  
  
From what Hecate told Asra, he was skilled and full of undeveloped talent. It took him only a few years to learn everything he was able to, and it was at that point their relationship became strained. It was almost like Hecate no longer saw value in him just because he was no longer considered her apprentice. 

  
Probably because that was exactly the reason why.  
  
The gods are immortal and bored. They take pleasure in competitions with one another, and that was why Hecate took in Asra. She had made a competition with Apollo to see who could raise the better child and student. Once she had won she had no other use for Asra, so she gave him the duty to help spread and control magic from the realm of tales. A stupid job that wasn't needed, it sent him wandering for years and being left more lost than he ever was.  
  
That's why he hated her.  
  
What he hated more than his mother, though, was the antagonists. The people who refused to follow their destiny and their stories just because they didn't want to. He thought it was selfish to everyone who didn't have a story, like himself.  
  
To have everything planned for you, to have a happily ever after, and just throw it all away was just so rude and belittling to those who didn't have a destiny planned for them.  
  
He's furious at his mother and crestfallen at Muriel. In his emotional state, he loses control of his magic and his wings go stiff. He falls.  
  
He's not far up in the sky yet and the foliage braces his descent. The impact is still hard, however.  
  
He lays on his side, groaning at the shooting pain running through his body. But instead of getting up and brushing off the pain to continue his journey, he stays there, crying and cursing himself.  
  
Deep, heavy sobs escape his lips. He hasn't cried in so long, it's almost nostalgic to feel the warm tears streaming down his face.  
  
Asra feels like he often did when he was younger. Lost, forgotten, alone. He lays there for what feels like years to him before a black, furry, clawed hand is offered to him.  
  
"Oh, you poor thing. Just look at the mess you got yourself into. Rumor has it you could need a little help, and I think it's true considering the state you're in now."  
  
Asra can't see the figure before him through his tears. He can barely make out the horns and tail, the red eyes staring down at him. But suddenly, the recognition dawns on him, the stranger matching the description of someone his mother told him to stay away from long ago.  
  
And yet he still takes their hand, despite knowing what would happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Again if you want to know anything about this AU please go check out my instagram @starry_eyes_drawings for more information.


End file.
